1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to striking instruments, such as axes and sledge hammers, and more particularly relates to a striking instrument having a pivoted striking member which is attachable and detachable to a main shaft.
2. Discussion of the Background
The prior art has demonstrated a number of devices which purport to increase or intensify the force of a blow delivered by an axe, hammer, or other striking member.
U.S. Pat. No. 50,262 to Monson discloses a hammer in which the hammer head is pivotally attached to the hammer handle. The pivotal nature of the invention is intended to enable a user to strike an object with greater force without increasing muscular exertion. In addition, a coil spring is provided at the pivot joint which recoils when the hammer is raised so that additional momentum is provided to the hammer head as it is accelerated towards its intended object.
U.S. Pat. No. 115,532 to Sears discloses an improvement in axe handles in which the axe handle is provided with a flexible joint which borders a rubber block. The flexible joint is comprised of a loop which is part of an iron tenon which is inserted into the axe head. The iron tenon is bolted to the wooden region of the axe handle. The flexible joint further includes a pivot hook which locks around the loop, with a shank region of the pivot hook being riveted to the wooden region of the handle. The invention is intended to allow a user to strike an object without the shock and jar vibrations incident in such activity reverberating back to the user's hands. Thus, a user can exert greater force in a given blow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,540 to Davis discloses an improved hammer device for improved impact which is comprised of three shanks. A first shank includes a handle, with a middle shank being integrally connected at a predetermined angle to the first shank. A third shank, which includes the hammer head, is connected at a predetermined angle to the second shank. The invention is intended to increase the striking force of the hammer.
Often firemen and rescue workers use axes during the course of their duties. It is often desirable that the axes and striking instruments deliver a maximum blow so that less time is spent in striking an object. Furthermore, firemen and rescue workers are sometimes placed in tight and cramped areas where a full blow cannot be used. In such instances, it would be beneficial if they had ready access to a hatchet means for performing a given job function.
One problem of a pivotable striking device is that the striking head will have a propensity to recoil upon hitting the object of impact so that the momentum of the striking object is reversed and less striking energy is imparted to the impacted device.
Thus, a need is seen for a striking device which will impart a great striking force upon an impacted object and not reverse momentum upon impacting the object. Further, a need is seen for a full size striking device having a detachable means which enables a detachable portion to be used as a hatchet.